resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Tent
Charlie Tent is a resistance fighter in Resistance 3, who leads the Remnants in St. Louis. Biography Charlie was the son of a U.S. senator and was enrolled into university by his father to become a politician. However, Charlie didn't accept his father's aspirations and instead decided to enlist into the military and forged his credentials with the rank of sergeant. After the United States fell to the Chimera, Charlie rallied a group of like-minded individuals into continuing to actively fight the aliens known as the "Remnants". Charlie would also continue to maintain his false background as a high-ranking military officer, although this was eventually debunked by his experienced Remnants, such as Ellis Turner, and temporarily fooled new recent members to their resistance such as Glenda. ''Resistance 3 Charlie and the Remnants came under fire from Chimeran forces in St. Louis and became separated during the tense fire fight. Charlie eventually finds an injured Dr. Malikov, and bargains with Joseph Capelli over a bottle of penicillin, which Malikov needs due to an infection. He bargains for Joseph to help them ambush a dropship and retrieve a Chimeran power core to power their VTOL. After a short discussion on the nature of life in the new Earth, Capelli agrees to help them, if they give Malikov the penicillin first and give them transport to New York City once Malikov has recovered. Charlie, the Remnants, and Capelli succeed in capturing the power core. However, they inadvertently attracted a large Chimeran force and a feral Widowmaker. Fortunately, they managed defeat the Chimera and were able to repair the VTOL. Charlie and along with his pilot Ellis Turner promised on Capelli's bargain in providing him and Malikov a ride to New York. On the flight however, Capelli prompted Charlie to head for Oklahoma due to his concerns for his wife and son, Susan and Jack, but came under attack by a Chimeran dropship near Mount Pleasant, Pennsylvania. The attack left Capelli falling off the VTOL and forcing Charlie and Ellis to retreat, while the former promised to Capelli in finding his family. Charlie and Ellis later rescued Capelli in New York after he had been cornered by the Chimera. Charlie informed Capelli that both his wife and child are safe and that he was sent by Susan to bring him back. However, he was convinced by Capelli to help in disabling a Terraformer near the New York tower, hoping that this will destroy the tower and close the wormhole. Together with Capelli, they raided the Terraformer and eventually finding the power core room. After Capelli successfully caused the Terraformer to collide into the tower, Charlie and Ellis again saved Capelli and escaped the city. He and Ellis later brought Capelli back to his family in Baxter Springs. Personality Charlie is a very serious man, brave and tempted on attacking the Chimera. However, he is known to be cocky due to certain false information on his military career, such as the fact of calling himself a high ranked military officer. However, he is shown to be a intelligent person. Trivia *Unlike Stephen Cartwright of ''Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance: Retribution or Richard Blake of Resistance 2, Charlie Tent is the only supporting male lead character as a human civilian, rather than a member of the military (although Charlie did illegally enlisted in the United States military). Gallery Bar.jpg|Charlie in a bar with Ellis Turner, following the destruction of the wormhole tower. Charlie_jacket1 colin thomas.jpg|Charlie's Jacket. Charlie_jacket3 colin thomas.jpg Charlie Tent R3.jpg Charlie Tent 2.png Remanants 2.png|Charlie (right), talking to Ellis, whilst surrounded by other Remnants. Charlie Tent 3.png Remnants 3.png Charlie Tent 4.png Charlie Tent 5.png Charlie Tent 6.png|Tent promises Capelli that he'll go to Baxter Springs, OK to check up on the latter's family. Charlie Tent 7.png|Tent breathless after just saving Capelli's life. Charlie Tent 8.png Charlie Tent 9.png Category:Resistance 3 Characters Category:Human Category:Alive